iThink I Love You
by CharlotteLouise95
Summary: Sam's Falling In Love. But she doesnt want to. Will she let herself fall...or hold on to the wall. And what's the secret she DOESNT want Carly And Freddie To Know? SEDDIE! REVIEWS are welcomed. Chapter 5 Finally Up
1. Prologue

**A/N: This Is My First iCarly Story So Might Not Be THAT good.**

**Should I Continue With It Or Give Up?**

**CharMate xx **

iThink I Love You..

Why...Why...Why did I fall for him? He's a dork and geek, I'm not meant to fall for him I'm meant to fall for the bad boy.

Oh by the way I'm Samantha Puckett you might have seen me on my web show (well not really mine but Carly's). And if your wondering who HE is HE is Freddie Benson my frenemy.

The boy who is so in love with Carly that he doesn't even know im there unless we are fighting, it seems that fighting is the only way I can get his attention other than that all eyes on Carly Shay. I'm not jealous of Carly…that much…I mean I love that girl with all my heart but why does she seem to get all the attention?

I think I fell for him when Jonah tried to kiss Carly. I know that he was only mad because he tried to kiss "his" girl but I was hoping that deep deep down he was also angry that he had hurt me. But I knew that would never be.

Then there was when he started dating Valerie. God that was hell for me. I only put in the webcam so I could see what he was doing but it made me fall for him even more. It was then I started to wish that he would laugh with me like that. Have fun with me like that. Then she stole him from our show and it soon came out that she was just using him. I really felt bad for him that day.

It didn't always be like this. There never used to be a trio because Carly wasn't our friend then. His mum never was a protective cow she was the mother I never had. Me and Freddie were best friends I would always be round his house having a laugh and being me. Then he got partnered with Carly in food tech and it was there he found out she was moving to the flat across the hall. He introduced me to her and I could see him looking at her with those caring eyes. The same eyes he used to look at me with and it was then I knew it was Bye Bye Sam. Hello Hello Carly.


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter 1 x

_Sam POV_

Like i said it never used to be like this. Me and him used to be best friends and nothing could ever seperate us.

_Flashback_

"Hey Freddie"

"Huh..Oh hey sam"

We just stared at each other then. We always had that thing where we could sit in silence and it could not ever got uncomfortable.

"Mum said that you could come round today...do you want to?"

"Yeah sure...Lets Go"

_End Flashback_

See we used to be best friends, Then the faithfull day came when Carly entered out lives and BAM it was carly this carly that na na na,

_Flashback_

"Hey Sam this is Carly..She's my food tech partner..isnt she wonderful?"

"Yeah shes just great! So where do you live Carly?"

"Oh i live in the flat opposite Freddies"

"Cool..Ermm Freddie Can I Talk To You?" I Acctually Said This In My CUTEST voice.

"No Sam Im Busy! Go Away"

_End Flashback_

And i was then he made me cry for the first time. So you see its his fault that im so mean. Its his fault that i have love for ham.  
And ever since that day. Ever since i fell in love with him. He's made me cry EVERY night because i know that he will just NEVER love me.

**_A/N: Please Review......And If You Have Any Ideas You Can Tell Me Them._**

**_CharMatexx_**


	3. Crying And Hugs

_Sam POV_

"Hey Carly..Dork." I said as i walked into Carly's Apatment. When i walked in i saw a sight that KINDA made me gag. Carly And Freddie were hugging and it looked more than friendly.

"Oh ermm hey Sam" Carly was looking at me really with a really guilty face. " Freddie leave the room""Mabey i dont WANT to sam""JUST LEAVE THE BLOODY ROOM!"

Freddie ran so fast then that i really had to laugh."Ok Sam i dont think you would of asked Freddie to leave the room unless you had to have a serious girl talk with me!"

_Freddie POV_

Why does Sam treat me like that? I used to be her best friend, i look back and i still dont see why she hates me now. I wonder why she asked me leave the room?

God i love her..I know your thinking why the hell do you HER i thought you loved CARLY. But no i used to love Carly but then i fell for Sam but still kept up that i loved Carly since i kinda knew that Sam doesnt love me.

CRAP SAMS CRYING! Wait wheres Carly?

_Sam POV_

"Ermm..Carly I need to tell you something.." i kept looking everywhere but Carlys eyes. But she never answered straight away so i looked around and she wasnt there it was then i saw the lift doors shut.

"Oh man" Then i just broke down as everything came crashing down AGAIN! "Why the hell is my life like this? Why did i put on my tough girl attitude in the first place!"

Then i felt a pair of arms wrap around me so i just collapased into their arms not caring about who it was. Then i looked to see who it was..

"FREDDIE! Crap your never meant to see me cry..NO-ONES meant to see me cry!" " Hey Hey Shh..Sam your aloud to cry every once in a while i mean i havent seen you cry since we were 10 and we didnt know Carly then did we!" I just kept nodding since i knew that if i said anything i was going to start crying again. " Sam why did you go all tough girl anyway? What happend to best friends forever?"

It was then i knew i had to tell him...not that i loved him but why i ran off that day..since he wont remember cause he was in the presence of CARLY.

"You know the day you introduced me to carly?" " He nodded"Well i said i need to talk to you and you said No Sam go away..You'll never know how much you hurt me that day! How much my heart was broken..so thats what happend to best friends forever!"

"Sam come here...im really sorry i cant even remember saying that but i guess when your 11 you say things you never mean." Then he hugged me and i hugged back..these were like the hugs we used to share before Carly came and i liked it we just stood there hugging for ages then i said.

"Freddie i wanna be friends again but you have to know i may still call you dork..bad habits die hard you know!" I smiled at him and he laughed"Fine Sam and yeah i wanna be friends again i miss you!.

_Carly's POV(When Sam and Freddie Were Hugging)_

Aww..That is just to cute. Who knew that they could be so close like that? They look so sweet together..I might just turn myself into matchmaker..HaHa

**A/N: Well Thats Chapter 2. Review please and can you give me some ideas for the next chapter please? **

**Sam got some happiness. Woo Woo.**

**Also Read My Two Other Stories Please : Why Would You Say That-Eastenders(Libby And Darren)**

**And Why Oh Why-Hannah Montana(Lilly And Oliver)**


	4. Talking And Texts

_Carly's POV_

I am going to be match maker to those two even if i kill myself in the progress! Now they both are nuts so a simple blind date isnt going to work. Mabey a text to each of them saying meet me at a certain place? Yeah Im gunna do that. Yess...Oh yeah..im good.

_No-Ones POV(with Freddie and Sam)_

"So dor..i mean Freddie" Sam said with a sheepish look on her face. "Sam i thought you wernt going to call me dork anymore!" Freddie shouted but with a sparkle in his eye showing he was kidding." Sorry..Its a habit..I still can't belive that you saw me crying! That was so embarassing!" She said with seriousness in her voice

_Freddie's POV_

I dont know how she thinks that about herself. She feels embarassed to cry! The old Sam that i knew would'nt of been ashamed to cry she would be like..oh so what im crying big deal! I love her so much it felt so nice to be able to hold her like that and her not hit or shout at me..just cry in my arms and letting me comfort her. I don't know how Carly could of left. I mean even when i got shouted at to leave i could see thesadness in her eyes.

" No Sam that should'nt have been embarassing for you. You were being a human thats all nothing to be ashamed about"

"Hmm..I guess your right...Well I have to go now so I'll see you tomorrow..Tell Carly i said bye!" I hugged her goodbye and she went.

About half and hour later after i had gone home myself i heard my phone go off

(A/N:**Bold Is Sam...**_Italics Is Freddie)_

**Hey. Im bored =D**

_Hey..Same Here Lol..What you doing?_

**Ermm..Being bored..I JUST told you that lol.**

_Oh Haha..Your So funny Puckett_

**I know Benson :P**

_So Hows Life Been Without Me Then?_

**You Wanna Know The Truth?**

_Yeah Corse I Do!_

**Well Its been crap really. After you shouted at me and i went home and cryed my stepdad came in and shouted at me to stop crying and that Pucketts dont cry and then he..he...**

_Then He What?_

**He Ermm...Ermm..He Hit Me..Like really hard..been going on ever since i guess...no biggie though he stopped a few days ago =D**

_Im so sorry about shouting at you that day..you do know that dont you?_

**Yeah..Yuh told me once or twice lol...Thanks for being there earlier btw x**

_Thats Alrite..Whats with the kiss? x_

**Oh Ya Know XXXXXXXXX**

_No i dont..tell me Puckett_

**God you cant even remember what i used to do when we were little...nice friend you are Benson!**

_Of Corse I can remember silly. Yuh used to put a kiss at the end of every note you wrote me and i told you to stop because it was too sweet but you carried on anyway._

**Ahh..The good days. Oh i gotta go now Benson..Bmfl Lol..xx**

_Oki Puckett...Talk to you later on then xx_

Good old Sam....I love it when she puts those kisses...God im glad we are friends again!

**A/N: Well that was chapter 3 and i think it went pretty good acctually...dont forget to review and tell your friends about my story =D**

**Oh and im not going to do the next chapter untill i get 5 more reviews.**

**CharMatexx**


	5. Stepdad And Worried

"Freddie, I love you"

"Sam I love you too" we slowly leaned in and

**BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

_Freddie POV_

Man it was a dream. Right where's that picture I want to give it too Sam later on, Ahh there it is, these were the good days just me and her. DAMN IT I'm late.

_Sam POV_

Where's Freddie? He wasn't in Briggs class.

"Carly, have you seen the dork?" "I thought you weren't going to insult him anymore since your friends again? And no I haven't" "like I told him habits die hard"

"Hey Sam, Hey Carly" "Hey Freddie" "Hey Dork" "Sam…" "No Carly its ok. Her habits are still going strong, I don't care"

Ok, I know that me and him are mates again but why is he saying that he doesn't care about me calling him a dork? Damn that's my Phone

"Erm Guys I'll be back in a sec"

(**Sam…**_Sam's Stepdad)_

"**What do you want Jack? I'm at school"**

"_I Don't care and since when do you care about school?"_

"**Look, just tell me what you want?"**

"_When I came in yesterday YOU weren't in? Where were you?_

"**Filming icarly like I ALWAYS do on a Thursday."**

"_I told you too be home when I got home or there would be trouble, and now there is going to be trouble when you get home today after school, because you WILL be home after school"_

"**Erm, yeah I will be home after school bye Jack!"**

Shit, NOW I'm in for it, ok now I just need to find out a way to tell Carly I cant go to hers tonight, and what about Freddie? I told him what Jack does! Shit I'm dead!

"Carls I cant come to yours tonight, Jack just called said that mum was ill and he has to go out tonight so I have to look after her"

"OMG what's wrong with her? And yeah I understand com round Saturday or something!"

"Stomach Bug, and yeah I might come on Saturday, depends on how she feels ya know?" Wow, she fell for it! I just don't think Freddie did.

_Freddie POV_

Her mum isn't ill I just know it, Jacks going to do something, if I see her limping or wincing when someone touches some part of her body I will talk to her.

_Sam POV_

"JACK IM HOME!"

"Good now come here, or it will be worse"

I should of just gone to Carly's and spent the rest of my life there. Oh man, belt, hand and a knife, I'm dead!

_NO ONES POV_

Jack grabs Sam's arm and you can see the pain and fear in her eyes as he drags her towards the bed, he pushes her on the bed and starts to punch her all over her body, then he just stops and stares at her..

"Baby, if you just did what I say then you wouldn't have to be in so much pain"

He leans down to kiss her, and Sam thinks fast and kicks him in his balls, she starts to run but he's too quick for her and grabs her ankle and pulls her down

_Sam's POV_

Ow, Ow, Ow. Ok I think he just sprained my ankle, what is with him? It's like he is love with me? And not my mum

Ah Shit, NOW he uses the knife! Ok, WHY is he turning me around?

"Jack, JACK what are you doing? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHITTT jack that hurts just bloody stop it!"

"Ok Sam you can go to Carly's now!"

So here I am limping to Carly's, and I know she's going to freak, but for the first time in years when I get to Carly's door, I don't knock, I turn to Freddie's door, praying his mum isn't in and Knock on his door

"What it's like 11 at night…SAM?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omfg im so sorry i havnt updated in a bit but here you go Chap 5.

Remember REVIEWW


End file.
